The driver of a motor vehicle must monitor other motor vehicles traveling in the same direction and behind or beside his vehicle. This is ordinarily accomplished by the use of an interior mirror and a pair of exterior mirrors. The interior mirror is mounted inside the vehicle in front of and to the right of the driver and provides the driver with a view of the area directly behind his vehicle. The exterior mirrors are mounted on the sides of the vehicle forward of the driver and provide the driver with a view of the areas to the sides and rear of his vehicle. A problem arises with these exterior mirrors because of their limited field of view which produces the well known "blindspots" alongside the vehicle. These blindspots are produced since the driver will typically align the exterior mirrors by rotating them outward until only a slight portion of the rear of the vehicle can be seen. Rotating them any further causes the driver to lose any lateral reference and thus to lose confidence in the alignment of the mirrors. This problem has been partially overcome with the use of a convex mirror on the right side of the vehicle which provides a much wider field of view. This remedy is however not acceptable on the left side of the vehicle because the convex mirrors greatly distort the driver's depth perception which is particularly critical on the driver's side. Several United States Letters Patent have issued which utilize a second mirror attached to the left exterior mirror which is used to sight some target on the vehicle, at which time the exterior mirror will be properly aligned.